tycoon_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Game history - Sweden, 2009, Round 2
(See Game history for a complete list of rounds played.) Round dates: 26 April-5 July 2009 Changes this round Gameplay changes: *Each player may only own 2 shares of another company (previous limit was 5) *Shares can no longer be removed from the market before they go on sale, unless they were marked for sale less than 30 minutes ago. *Fusions have been replaced with Teams. Any Gold Member can create and lead a team. All players are eligible to join a team. The Team leader can choose whether to leave the team open for anyone to register, or to have a private team. Teams do not have any gameplay elements (no auctions, fusion dog, etc.), other than a simple ranking based on average company value (for teams with four or more members). Instead, teams are designed to give each team their own forum where they can chat in a group environment that is more personal than the main game forums. Each team leader may appoint a "Second in charge" who will take over as leader if the team leader's company goes bankrupt or their gold membership runs out. If a team is left with no team leader, the team will be automatically disbanded. Other changes: *The order of operations during server processing has changed. The most time-sensitive updates are completed first (such as order processing, generating new staff, pricing updates), and less time-critical updates are completed after that (such as moving goods from the warehouse to factories). This will reduce the amount of time you need to wait for things to happen at each ten minute tick, especially at the top of each hour or at midnight. This will also reduce the length of time that the 'Server Busy' page is displayed for non Gold Members. *Improved Gold Membership benefit: Your login session will now be automatically renewed as long as you are in the same browser session. This means you won't have to login again after 30 minutes even if your time has run out. *Your secretary will now send you a reminder message 24 hours before salaries are scheduled to be paid. User interface changes: Several improvements to the user interface have been made. *There is now a "select all" button for the inbox. *There is a "Send it now" link for partially loaded vehicles. *The currently selected office service is listed on the office listing page *Goods that your factories or shops use will be highlighted on the for sale page *Better transaction details are provided for shop sales and office service payments *On the vehicle detail page, the destination city is now clickable, so you don't have to go to the starting city first. Bugs fixed: Several bugs have been fixed. *Factories must be placed on the map before they will increase purchase limits *Salary of staff working in offices was sometimes based on the wrong service *Stockpile was increasing on certain transactions where it should not have *Deconstructing a factory no longer changes daily production totals *Shops and offices are now numbered the same way factories are (to prevent duplicate names) *The cutoff for new loans near the end of the round was one day earlier than necessary *Avatars should now display correctly in all browsers (no detached feet) Records Italics indicate an all-time record at the time it was set or tied. The record may have been passed in later rounds. C-rank Leaderboard S-rank Leaderboard Category:Game history